How To Survive Highschool
by Katya2068
Summary: It's senior year, and Bella has it all: soulmate, boyfriend, and she's a shoo-in for valedictorian. She's not taking crap from anyone this year. Especially Edward Masen. She'll show him what she's made of. AH-AU, slightly ooc, E/B but won't start that way


**How To Survive Highschool**

_an Edward/Bella story_

(even if it doesn't seem like it at first)

* * *

The moon came in through the window, casting an eerie light over my walls. It was almost romantic, in a way, except romance had no place in my life.

The light itself was unwelcome and cold.

I shifted under my blankets, throwing one overheated foot out into the cold air of my bedroom, and again glanced at the clock.

Where was he?

He wasn't dreadfully late, not yet, and if he wasn't coming at all, he'd have let me know by now. I knew his parents were out of town, which made sneaking out that much simpler. It also meant my mental and physical salvation. I couldn't sleep without him.

Impatiently, I flung the blankets off my body and sat up, swinging my feet over the side of the bed. I stood and walked to my window, checking for the fifth time that it was unlocked, and peered out into the dark fog, hoping to see a sign, a movement in the shadows. I slid the window up slowly, and stuck my head out into the night.

"Bella!" the whispered hiss came from the bottom of the tree outside my room. "Get inside, I'm coming up."

I pulled myself back in and stood away from the window. Within a minute, long, lanky limbs were slithering their way inside, like a fairy demon, come to steal me away.

He wouldn't have to try very hard. I'd go anywhere with him.

As soon as he found his footing, my arms went around him. I pressed myself into his chest and inhaled his scent. It was familiar and smooth, and made all my troubles disappear.

I loved this boy. This man. More than loved. They had yet to invent a word that adequately described the depth of my feelings.

We were born less than a minute apart, deep in the night at Forks General Hospital. We ended up next to each other in the nursery, and our mothers bonded on the other side of the glass. Renee likes to tell me the story of how, when they picked me up to bring to her, he let out a wretched wail and began flailing around in his bassinet. The poor nurse put me back to tend to him, and he instantly quieted.

He was my other half.

Our mothers liked to bring up the silly joke, that the angel coming from heaven to give us our souls made a mix up, and we each ended up with half of the others.

I didn't find it silly. I thought it was entirely plausible. The man with his arms holding me close, pressing a light kiss into my hair, was my soul mate. Everything I would ever want was right here in my arms.

We shared everything together, from cookies at recess to secrets. The first time I got my period, the cramps rolling through my womb in waves, he woke up less than an hour later with appendicitis. We were each other's first kiss at thirteen. In the back of my truck at fifteen, we gave over our virginity.

I would never love someone as much as I loved him.

In response to my memories, he placed a hand over my heart, tapping his fingers to the beat. I felt an open-mouthed kiss on my temple as he pulled my thoughts right from my head.

He always knew what I was thinking, just as I knew him.

I reached down and grasped the edge of his hoodie, pulling it up over his head. His plain blue shirt was baggy, but I knew what was underneath was nothing to scoff at. Hardness and definition. He was beautiful. I lifted my arms, and felt my tank top slowly sliding up my torso, over my breasts, before being flung to the floor. With a thud, I heard his sneakers as they sailed across the room.

His mouth, then, was on mine.

He tasted the same, like spice and toothpaste and whatever he'd been snacking on before he came over. I loved it, revelled in it. My hands went to the drawstring on his pants, as his own reached behind me to grasp at my ass and pull me into his groin.

"Bella..." he groaned, and his kiss became rough as his teeth nipped at my lower lip. I pushed the sweats to his feet, kicking them to the side. Lightly, I stepped on the end of his socks, and he hopped around a bit as he struggled to get them off. I laughed then, and he mock glared before picking me up and swinging me around like I was a toy. With a smile, I pulled his shirt from his body and began to run my mouth all over his chest.

"You taste yummy, you know." I told him between kisses, and he growled in response. His hands shoved my sleeping pants down to my thighs, over my knees, and off me completely. Roughly, he grabbed at my ass again, and propelled us backwards towards the bed.

His black briefs, straining against his erection, were gone before I knew it. His full weight settled on top of me as we played and touched and felt at each other. We'd been doing this dance for years, and I loved every second of it.

His right hand left its position on my nipple to reach under the corner of the mattress, grasping blindly until he found a condom. With a rip and a snap and a lightning fast movement, he had it on, and then he was inside me.

It was incredible. Just like that first time. This is how we became whole, how we found peace in our turnabout lives. I could survive anything, as long as he was with me.

"Bella. Love you, baby girl."

My nails bit into his shoulder as his cock thrust inside me. He was muttering my name under his breath like a mantra. I lifted my thighs to grasp at his hips, to pull him inside deeper. I was close. With him it, didn't take much.

His name rested on my tongue as I muffled my moans against his shoulder. When I came, it dropped from my lips like sugar.

"Jasper!"


End file.
